There are three different types of devices that assist a user from a wheel chair. The first type is the simple mechanical type without any automatic mechanism to assist the transferring of the user to and from the wheel chair that needs the assistance of a nurse to transfer the user from a wheel chair. The second type is the semi-automatic device that still needs some human assistance. The third type is the fully automatic device that does not need the assistance of a nurse.
It is easy to understand that the first type of user transfer device is inconvenient for both the user and a nurse because the user needs complete assistance from the nurse. Furthermore, to reduce the human assistance in the first type of user transfer device, either a specially designed toilet (self-rotating toilet seat) or a user lift hanging from the ceiling needs to be deployed. These types of devices increase costs and still require full assistance from a nurse.
In the semi-automatic user transfer devices, a special cart is provided just to move a user to and from a toilet seat. At the toilet seat or the wheel chair, a nurse needs to present in order to move the user onto the toilet seat or back to the wheel chair. These devices cost money and still require human labor.
Finally, in the conventional automatic user transfer devices such as the self-transfer aid robotics by Yoshihiko Takahashi. Even though the robotic eliminates assistance from a nurse, it is still not preferred by users for the reasons discussed below.
Now referring to FIG. 1, a prior-art Y. Takahashi self-transfer aid robotics 100 (hereinafter referred to as robotics 100) is illustrated. Robotics 100 includes a platform 110 with wheels 103-104 connected on the lower side, a robotic arm 120 connected to the upper side of the platform 110. A saddle 130 is placed on top of robotic arm 120. A control panel 140 is originated from robotic arm 120 so that a user can control robotics 100. In robotics 100, a worm gear 162 and 163 are used to incline or decline robotic arm 120. A worm gear motor 161 is used to control worm gear 162-163.
In use, when arriving at the user's location, robotic arm 120 and saddle 130 leans forward toward the user. Next, the user puts all of his or her weight onto saddle 130 in order to move away from the wheel chair. Then, the conventional self-transfer robotics 100 re-erects robotic arm 120 to the vertical position. Finally, robotic 100 rotates the user (while the user is hanging on saddle 130) and moves the user to another location, i.e., a toilet.
Continuing with FIG. 1, in self-transfer aid robotics 100, the user puts all his or her weight onto saddle 130. This causes great discomfort to the user. This is especially true when the user does not have any lower body strength. In addition, robotics 100 lacks safety in that it does not have inclination detector to detect the inclination between itself and the ground. When moving through steep ramps, robotics 100 can lose balance and topple, causing great danger to the user.
Another problem of robotics 100 is that it lacks adaptability. In other words, robotics 100 cannot measure the height of the location where the user sits. For example, if the user sits on a high chair or a high level bed, or a high table surface, robotics 100 cannot adjust itself to help the user.
Still referring to the discussion of FIG. 1, yet another problem of robotics 100 is that when the user is home alone and when robotics 100 is far away from the user, it is stressful for the user to move toward robotics 100.
Therefore what is needed is a user lift that can overcome the above described problems.